Conociendo la Verdad
by Hermy Jean Weasley
Summary: Lean!, Ron se casa con Lavender, pero Hermione ara lo imposible por que Ron no se case y con ayuda ¿Lo conseguira? Lean. Lemon .


La boda, El plan y La verdad

Una ma ana muy comun, los rayos del Sol se asomaban por los cristales de la habitacion, donde un pelirrojo se despertaba.  
Hoy Ron Weasley se casa, ni el mismo sabe como le pudo decir que si a Lavender y el tonto de el acepto, pero llego a un punto: "Decir que si quiero, sin quererlo ni quererla".

En otro punto de Londres una casta a se despertaba, ansiosa, ya que su plan empezariahoy, y la ayudaria otra persona, tambien ansiosa, de que el plan de Hermione funcionase y saliera como lo tenian planeado.

-Los has entendido o te lo vuelvo a repetir-dijo ella -Entendido, creo que me voy para preparar pra la boda, te veo en 2h aqui?-dijo el- y vamos juntos?  
-Si me dara tiempo para todo, te veo luego-y le dio 2 besos y el hombre salio de la habitacion

Todo iba como la seda, en el plan de Hermione, ella acababa de entrar a la Iglesia. Ron estaba alli de pie junto al altar, esperando lo que decian:"el mejor dia de su vida" que para el eso era mentira iba a ser el peor dia de su vida.  
Ron iba con su traje de novio negro con una corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca, nada mas ver entrar a Hermione se le quedo mirando todo el rato, ella iba con un vestido rosa con unas sandalias color caquiy un bolso de mano rosa fuerte, para Ron aunqe fuese en xandal iria preciosa. Ron se sintio un estupido por no haber hablado con ella despues de la batalla, y cuando vio que a su lado entraba un hombre, alto, fuerte, con una sonrisa que enamoraria a cualquier chica, con un esmoquin, Ron tenia ganas de ir hasta alli y pegarle.

Pero en ese momento , sono la musica , que indicaba que la novia entraba. Cogida de la mano de su padre, con un vestido blanco con tirantes, velo y una larga cola.  
Ron miro a Hermione, quien estaba susurrando una cosa al chico y el otro sonreia cada vez mas, Ron se giro al cura el cual empezaba la ceremonia.  
-" Queridos magos y brujas que hoy acompa is a Ron y Lavender en la celebraci n de su Matrimonio en el Se or, sed bienvenidos. Invita hoy a estos novios a significar y participar en el misterio pascual de la Magia del Amor y fidelidad por ella.

As , pues, ya que quer is contraer santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante todos.

Se dan la manos derecha.

Yo, Lavender, te recibo a ti, Ron, como esposa y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y as amarte y respetarte todos los d as de mi vida.  
Yo, Ron.."

Hermione y su acompa ante y 4 personas mas no aguantaron la risa y se empezaron a reir

- Os puedo preguntar que os reis?-dijo Lavender - Yo pienso que tu lo sabes- dijo el acompa ante de Hermione - Que.. quieres de.. decir?-dijo Lavender nerviosa Hermione se levanto de su asiento y la miro - Nose como tienes la poca verg enza y decencia de querer casarte despues de.  
- Haberte follado a otra persona a 5 dias de la boda- siguio su acompa ante Todos de quedaron en sock menos 7 personas - Pero que co o dices Malfoy?-dijo Ron - Que a tu novia me la folle hace 5 , te digo que fue ella la que me dijo que estaba soltera-contesto Draco Ron no se pudia ceer lo que le decian, se volvio hacia el banco donde estaba su hermana, Harry, Luna y Parvati, los cuales lo miraba asintiendo la cabeza.  
- Ro-Ro no le ira a creer verdad?-dijo Lavender- Ella esta celosa y solo no quiere verte feliz - FELIZ!?, no lo habia visto tan triste, abatido nunca solo cuando estubimos en 6 , tu lo vuelves.  
- Como lo vuelvo? dime - Lo cambias, se vuelve inseguro, debil, incapaz de hacer lo que quiere por miedo. y de eso 5 putos a os!  
- Pero que dices, asquerosa Sangre.  
- No se te pase por la cabeza llamarla asi!  
- La defiendes? depues de lo que a dixo de mi junto a su noviecito?  
- No es mi noviecito - Hermione me lo puedes explicar todo esto, porfavor-dijo como cuando le pedia que le explicara la cosas de la asignaturas, lo que hizo que Hermione sintio un escalofrio por la espalda.  
- Con mucho gusto, tu novia hace 5 por la tarde con Parvati y Luna *FlasBack*

3 mujeres estaban en un bar muggle sentadas en unas mesas hablaban sobre la boda de Lavender - Porfin lo cogi, sin mas Granger en el mundo para pode quitarmelo-dijo ella paraciendo borracha Mesas mas alla estaba un chico rubio, alto y fuete y guapo se percato de sus presencias y se fue acercando alli para saludarlas, cuando se acerco a elas las saludo con 2 besos en la mejilla.  
- Hola Draco que alegria de verte aqui- dijo Lavender avalanzose sobre el y arrastrando hasta el ba o Lavender le empezo a besar, el se separo - No tendras novio no?  
- Yo? no que va Y lo empotro contra la pared y lo volvio a besar salvajemente, Lavender le estaba acariciando la espalda, mientras que l comenzaba a meter su mano dentro de la camisa de Lavender y acariciaba el abdomen. Ella comenz a bajar su mano hac a donde estaba los pantalones, las meti y acaricio el trasero de Draco, mientras que este comenz a masajear uno de los senos de ella y le quito la camisa y el sujetador, y bajo su boca hasta morder sus pezones erectos.  
Lavender empezo a gemir y le quito la camiseta y le carocio el pecho el hombligo y llevo al sus pantalones, se los quito y junto a su boxer y le empezo a hacer una mamada , Draco la sujeto de la cabeza y la apreto con mas fuerza y dentro de ella se corrio, Lavender se trago todo su semen, Draco la cogio y le quito su pantalones y bragas y la volvio a besar, poco a poco fue bajando y llego a su parte y la empezo a masajear , de pronto dejo se besar sus labios y fue bajando y le empezo a chupar sus parte mas intimas y le mordio su clitoris.  
-Draco!! sigue ,mas ,mas ah!-grito Draco no se hizo derogar y metio 2 dedos y empezo a meterlos y sacarlos Los gemidos de Lavender se hicieron mas fuertes y antes de que llegar al orgasmo Draco paro y la volvio a besar - Capullo deja de besarme y metemela de una puta vez!  
Draco la empotro y la subio a el y se la metio mas fuerte y dura que pudo y siguio con movimientos rapidos, minutos despues los empezaron a gemir mas fuerte y los 2 llegaron al climax a la vez.  
Se cambiaron y cada uno siguio su camino *Fin del FlasBack*  
- Luego nos dimos cuenta de que Lavender no estaba borraxa como parecia, sino que solo bebia cocacola y no whisky con cocacola cmo decia- dijo Luna Ron la miro y luego miro a Lavender quien se veia que queria que se la tragara la tierra en cualquier momento Hermione mientras sonrio y salio de alli dejando a Ron solterito y diciendole la verdad de la zorra de su novia, Ron se fijo que se iba por la puerta y grito - SE SUSPENDE LA BODA!  
Y salio corriendo de alli y salio de la Iglesia (N.A:Se casaba a lo muggle xq Lavender asi lo queria) y alcanzo a Hermione, todos los presentes se giraron a ver y oir lo que decian - Siento decirtelo hoy pero .. - no pudo continuar porque tenia los labios de Ron en su boca que ella correspondio con gusto, y x culpa del maldito oxigeno se separaron.  
- .. me entere ayer - termino ella - De la unica cosa de la que me he arrepentido en esta vida a sido no hablar contigo sobre lo que paso en la Batalla.  
Hermione enrogecio y Harry solto una carcajada. Ginny al ver que su novio de reia le pregunto, Harry se hacerco a su oido y le susurro:  
- Beso! y largo Ginny se volvio a girar donde estaban abrazados Ron y Hermione y ella conmo ojos platos dejo bueno chillo:  
- Y NO ME DIJISTES NADA! QUE FUERTE-  
- y cuando te lo digo cuando te estaba atacando Bellatrix?  
- Vale lo acepto - se rindio ella Hermione se separo de el y lo beso intentando demostrar cuanto lo amaba con ese beso, Ron capto al instante y se lo devolvio con mas intensidad y se separo de ella - Porque no aprobechas la ceremonia, flores, banqueta..-se arrodillo a espalda de la gente dentro de la iglesia- se que es muy precipitado y que no tienes vestido, que me da igual, lo unico que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y vivir junto a ti.  
Hermione se tiro a sus brazos - si! si quiero casarme contigo, aqui y ahora - Saco su varita y con uno solo toca y su vestido rosa paso a ser blanco de palabra de honor, un poco de cola y una diadema.  
Todos lo presentes menos una aplaudieron a la feliz pareja que se dirigia hacia el altar, Ron al pasar al lado de Lavender le quito el ramo de Rosas y y se lo dio a Hermione - Esto te pertenece - dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla y entregandole las rosas La ceremionia paso y Hermione hizo unos ajustes en los anillos y pasaron los 2 enamorados el mejor dia de sus vida y la noche seria mejor

Y as se casaron felices y sin interupciones. 


End file.
